


Not here for a drink - day 12, First time they have sex

by Selana



Series: Frostiron 30 day OTP porn challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki shows up at Tony's penthouse and takes what he wants</p>
<p>WARNING: Non-con. I'm serious about this. Don't read and then complain about it, you have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not here for a drink - day 12, First time they have sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta DizzyRedhead, who -- along with [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) \-- convinced me to publish this story. Thanks to both of you.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism -- as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Tony was walking through his living room when he suddenly found himself face to face with Loki, who had appeared out of thin air. Tony quickly suppressed his flinch of surprise. Dammit, this time he was without his suit and without backup. How did he always end up in situations like this? He had to think fast, try to distract Loki so Jarvis could alert the rest of the Avengers.

“Are you here for that drink now?” Tony was proud that there was no fear in his voice; he actually even managed to sound bored. He forced himself to turn around and walk away from Loki towards the bar. 

“Stop playing games with me, Stark!” Loki snarled, pulling Tony back around with a painful grip on his shoulder.

Tony couldn’t quite hide a wince at the pain, and his desperate glance at the ceiling to Jarvis’s cameras.

“Oh, you think your invisible servant will help you?” Loki sounded amused now. “I would not count on that. I have learned how to disguise my presence from electronic equipment.” He smirked at Tony and raised an eyebrow. “And calling for help will be of no use either, but feel free to try. All your technology will pick up on is an empty room -- and your presence in the shower.” 

Tony hadn’t been paying attention to it, but now that he focused on it, the faint sound of running water was obvious. Well, no matter what Loki said, he wouldn’t just give up without putting up a fight. The hand clamped on his shoulder made it pretty much impossible for Tony to physically fight, but he still had the ability to speak.

“Why go to all this trouble? Should I feel flattered?” He put as much contempt into his voice as he could. “You tried to kill me before. Didn’t take. Why should I be afraid of you now?”

“Because I could crush you with my bare hands!” Loki’s face was twisted up in anger, his voice a snarl. Tony found himself pushed back until his back hit a wall and he was completely trapped between it and Loki’s body pressing against his front. 

“So could Thor, or the Hulk.” Tony sneered, using all his bravado. “Again, why should I be afraid of you? I’ve fought bigger.” Internally he was screaming, still desperate to find a way out of this. He just hoped his despair was well hidden, he didn’t want to give Loki the satisfaction of giving in to his fear.

“You have your suit when fighting. Now it’s just you and me. And you are soft. Vulnerable.” Loki’s voice was merely a threatening whisper against Tony’s ear and he had moved his hand to Tony’s neck, pressing just hard enough to let Tony only suck in harsh breaths. “Without your suit, you are nothing. And I am a god.”

Loki pressed even closer and slid a leg between Tony’s. Tony’s moan surprised both of them and Loki loosened his hold on Tony’s neck. Tony dropped his head against the wall, cursing his traitorous body. Why did he have to get turned on _now_? True, he liked to be manhandled sometimes, but Loki? Threatening to kill him? Not the time!

“Now _this_ is interesting.” An amused chuckle came from Loki. “I might have a better idea than killing you -- or maybe I will still kill you after.” To Tony’s embarrassment, his cock twitched in his jeans and his hips involuntarily thrust forwards as much as possible. “Oh yes, I will make you enjoy this. And if you are lucky, I will leave you alive -- but with the knowledge that I possessed your body and you loved it. Much more interesting than merely killing you. Just imagine, when we meet next time, I will only need to look at you and you will never know if I will give your little dirty secret away.”

Dammit, Tony didn’t want this, but his body had other ideas. At Loki’s words, spoken in a silky, seductive voice, a full-body shudder ran through him. “Fuck off!” He forced the words out, but all Loki did was laugh and increase the pressure on his neck so he had to struggle for breath again.

“I think I would rather fuck you.”

Loki took a step back, but before Tony could react, he found himself naked and his wrists pinned to the wall above his head by some invisible force. Stupid magic! Loki stared at the scars and the arc reactor in Tony’s chest for a moment, then smiled widely.

“So this is what foiled my attempts to control you last time.” He didn’t seem annoyed -- rather fascinated by what he saw. “You humans are clever, at least some of you.” He ran a finger over Tony’s scars and along the edge of the arc reactor. Tony shuddered -- in fear that Loki might pull the reactor out and in pleasure at the touch. Damn his kink for danger. “I think I should not remove this, if I want you to live.” Loki smirked at him. “But I will remember it for next time we meet.” Another shiver ran down Tony’s spine -- and his embarrassingly hard cock twitched. Loki noticed both and chuckled. “You really are going to be fun.”

“Are you trying to talk me to death?” Tony had found his voice again. “I’m starting to think I’d prefer the killing. Getting bored here.”

“Oh, so defiant still, even when your own body betrays you.” Loki took a step forward and pressed himself against Tony, the surprisingly soft leather and hard, cold metal of his armour causing contrasting sensations on Tony’s bare skin. He couldn’t quite hold back a moan. “Keep talking if it will make you feel better. It will do nothing to disguise your body’s reactions.” With that Loki slipped a hand between their bodies and ran his long, cool fingers along Tony’s cock once.

“You’re still talking. I thought you wanted to fuck me? Or maybe kill me? I kind of lost track of your threats already.” Tony’s voice was barely trembling, but he knew that Loki would pick up on it. Still, he couldn’t just let everything happen without at least showing some defiance. He was embarrassed enough about his body’s reactions to Loki.

“As you wish.” Loki chuckled darkly. His fingers moved between their bodies and Tony felt skin -- Loki’s impressive cock -- pressed against his hip.

“Don’t twist my words. I don’t want this.” Tony hissed, damning the involuntary twitch of his hips. “I want you to leave me alone.”

“Your body tells me something different.” 

Tony’s legs were lifted up and his whole body slid up the wall -- wrists still held immobile. Damn all this magic stuff! Then slick fingers slipped over his ass, pushed inside, and Tony groaned at the sudden stretch and pleasure. Dammit, Loki hadn’t lied when he said he’d make Tony enjoy this. Tony bit his tongue to keep his moans in, but was only halfway successful. He didn’t want to give Loki the satisfaction of seeing that he had been right, that part of Tony wanted this. Tears of humiliation welled up in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, but it did nothing to diminish the pleasure that was building in his body at the friction of his cock against Loki’s armour and the deliciously painful intrusion of Loki’s fingers in his ass.

Then the fingers were gone and something larger, Loki’s cock, pressed inside. Tony couldn’t hold back the cry that tore out of him -- and he didn’t know any more if he was crying in pain or in pleasure. Loki was big, hadn’t prepared him more than necessary to avoid causing damage. And just the knowledge that Loki had been that careful with him made this all the more embarrassing and humiliating.

“I knew you would like this.” Loki whispered in Tony’s ear, then licked up the tears running down his face. “I will make you come, and then leave you here, naked, with my come dripping out of your arse, your own come on your stomach.” While he spoke he began to thrust into Tony in a punishing and oh so good rhythm. 

“If anyone walked in on you like that, they would not believe that you did not want me to fuck you.” An especially hard thrust that hit Tony’s prostate made him cry out again. “They will see you for the desperate whore you are.” 

Loki’s words were humiliating, but somehow they sent another surge of pleasure through Tony’s body, right into his cock. He was sobbing now, both from pleasure and from humiliation. He had no energy left to fight, to put up a facade; the sensations were overwhelming. 

“Yes, like that. Maybe I should allow your electronic servant to record this, so everyone can see how much you liked getting fucked by me.”

Tony whined as Loki sped up his thrusts, leather and metal buckles causing painful friction on his cock, Loki’s cock splitting him open, feeling so good. He was close, but he didn’t want to come, didn’t want to give Loki the satisfaction of being right. Oh god, it just felt too good, he wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer.

“I want you to come, _now_!” Loki ordered and somehow began to fuck Tony even harder. It was too much, Tony couldn’t do anything to hold his orgasm back. He threw his head back hard enough that it banged painfully into the wall. He screamed out his pleasure and humiliation as his cock twitched between their bodies and splattered his stomach with spurt after spurt of come. He was dimly aware of Loki’s thrusts losing their rhythm, of warm wetness spreading inside of him. Then Loki stepped back, his armour miraculously clean, and closed his trousers over his softening cock.

“This was fun. Perhaps we should repeat it some time.” He laughed at Tony’s furious glare and was gone, only a wavering in the air showing where he had been standing a moment before. At the same time the hold on Tony’s wrists released and Tony slid down the wall, lay there panting.

With some effort he pushed himself to his feet and walked to the still running shower to wash all traces of what had happened off his body. He wouldn’t tell anyone about this, but he sure as hell would work on a way to proof the tower against Loki’s teleporting skills. 

Tony lifted his head and let the hot water run down his face, wash away the damning evidence. Part of him wanted to kill Loki for this -- and another insistent, demanding part was hoping that Loki would be back before he had finished work on his anti-teleporting technology. He really was messed up, much more than anyone knew. 

With a sigh Tony turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself quickly and pulled on fresh clothes. “Jarvis, start a new project. File it under ‘Science is better than magic’ on my personal server.”


End file.
